Humagons-Infection: Episode 12
A week later, Aaron, Jean, and Raphoon are outside Dr. Nintendo’s home and laboratory... Raphoon Razeun) *In ball form* NO! Aaron) Razeun. -_-''' '''Jean) Rudy, it’s alright. Nothing’s going to get you. Raphoon Razeun) Shut- *Looks at Aaron* -I’M NOT GOING IN THERE! Jean) We don’t need him, Aaron. *Kisses Aaron* Raphoon Razeun) MY EYES! *Looks at the ground* ( Jean and Aaron stop kissing ) Aaron) *Holding Jean’s hands, on his chest* I know. Jean) I love you. Aaron) I love you more...*Starts walking towards the steps* Jean) *Turns towards the steps, holding Aaron’s hand and walking with him* How much? Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION! Aaron) More than you’ll ever know. Jean) I’ll always love you more than that. Raphoon Razeun) AWW, STOP! ( Aaron and Jean reach the final step ) Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION! *Floats towards Aaron and Jean* ... *Too slow to catch up to Aaron and Jean* HOLD UP! ???) *From inside* YOU’RE PATHETIC, OLD MAN! ??? 2) W-''' '''???) YOU DID HEAR ME?! ( Aaron and Jean stop moving on the top step, while Razeun slips past Aaron and Jean before stopping ) ??? 2) L-''' '''???) Ooh, what’s this...It must be expensive...You wouldn’t want this to break or anything... ??? 2) Ple-''' '''( Aaron looks over at Jean ) ( Glass shatters ) ???) Oops, I dropped it. *Snickers* ??? 2) …Get out. ???) no. ( Aaron and Jean take a few steps, while Raphoon remains in front of them ) ??? 2) I SAID GET THE OUT! ???) MAKE ME! ( A slight “sling” sound is heard ) ( The front door opens ) ( A man with spiky, red hair, a black vest over a gray shirt, jeans, and gray shoes walks out ) Raphoon Razeun) What are you? Who are you? Do you come from another solar system? AARON, SICK HIM! Aaron) … ???) Uh...*Looks at Jean* Why hello there, sweetie. Jean) … ???) What are you doing with them? Don’t you think you need someone more handsome than him? Jean) No, I don’t need anyone less handsome than him. ???) Seriously? Jean) Seriously. ???) For one, that guy is a piece of garbage. Jean) No he isn’t. Raphoon Razeun) His name is Aaron. Jean) Yeah, Raphoon, I know. ???) So his name’s Aaron, what a trash name that is. Jean) I like Aaron...It’s a nice name. ???) *Looks at the front door* Look, he’s not near your caliber or my caliber. We’re definitely better than him. Jean) I disagree. ???) *Walks towards Jean and Aaron* Geez, sweetie, playing hard to get aren’t you? Jean) Actually, I’m already caught. ???) Well, you’re free now...*Gets on his knee* ( Aaron squeezes Jean’s hand ) Jean) No, I’ve already got my man. ???) You can always leave him. Raphoon Razeun) *In the red haired man’s face* Leave the girl alone. ???) Out of my way. *Pushes Raphoon aside, holding a small box in his other hand* Jean) Seriously, save it for someone else. Aaron) That box... ???) *Opens the box* Will you marry me? Jean) Well, that’s a very beautiful ring, but it doesn’t matter one bit, it’s the love that counts. My answer is-... Aaron) That ring... ???) I made it myself. Jean) *Looks at Aaron for a second* My answer is still-''' '''Aaron) Excuse me, but where did you get that ring from? ???) Uh... Aaron) “Uh” is an invalid answer. Where did you get that ring? ???) I bought it. Aaron) From where? ???) ... Raphoon Razeun) *In the man’s face again* ATTENTION! ( ??? grabs Razeun ) ( Raphoon mumbles trapped in the man’s hand, as the man runs away ) Aaron) *Lets go of Jean’s hand* I’ll be right back, go ahead in without me. Jean) Okay... ( Aaron runs after the man ) ( A black car with tinted windows follows Aaron and the man ) '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 12's rating? 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 13 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Raphoon Razeun